Shadow the Hedgehog: Rainbow Rocks
by sonic3461
Summary: Shadow, Black doom and the black army have been transported to Canterlot High, where Shadow gets turned into a human. Shadow meets Sunset Shimmer, and the rest of her friends, along with Twilight. He then gets involved in a band competition with them. He still knows Black doom and his army are still out there. Can Shadow still hold on To Marias promise and portect the girls?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Sonic/MLP Story I decided to come up with. My other stories will have their next chapters soon.**

* * *

**Shadow the Hedgehog: Rainbow Rocks**

**Prologue: Equestrian Magic**

**Location: Outskirts of Canterlot**

Near the outskirts of Canterlot, stood three girls; one with orange, yellow streaked poofy hair, one with big purple, mint green streaked hair done in pigtails, and one with light blue, dark blue streaked hair done in a ponytail. They were viewing quite a spectacle outside of a restaurant ways away from them, unlike anything anyone has ever seen: two rainbows coiling together and shooting a beam of light.

The gem around the orange-haired girl's neck began to shimmer for a second, she touched it and gasped, "Did you feel that?" then a sinister, toothy smile crept up on her face as she motioned to the light show in the distance, "Do you know what that is?"

The other two pondered for a short moment and mumbled, "I don't know".

The orange-haired girl rushed up to the pig-tailed girl, "It's Equestrian magic!"

"But this world doesn't HAVE Equestrian magic." the pig-tailed girl retorted in a bored tone of voice.

"It does NOW, and we're gonna use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us."

**Location: Mobius (Space colony ARK: 50 years ago)**

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

"DON"T STOP YOU TWO! KEEP RUNNING!"

A young girl with yellow hair, blue eyes and a blue dress was running with a black hedgehog named Shadow. Behind them were a pack of G.U.N soldiers holding weapons. Shadow and Maria continued running through the halls of the space station, preventing from getting caught by the humans. Behind the two was a scientist named Gerald Robotnick. Gerald tripped and the soldiers cuffed him.

"GRANDFATHER!" Maria shouted.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, KEEP GOING, AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" Gerald shouted back. The two continued running until they got to the emergency escape pod room. Shadow boarded the door to prevent the soldiers from entering. The door was then being bashed from the other side.

"Shadow get in!" Maria said to the hedgehog. Shadow nodded and quickly got into the pod.

"What about you?" Shadow asked.

"I'll set up my pod, but I need to activate the auto countdown on yours." Maria explained.

"Okay, but hurry." Maria nodded and quickly punched in the code. When she moved to the lever to activate the pod, the door gave away and the soldiers entered with their weapons ready.

"Put your hands in the air!" The leader shouted at Maria. Maria knew now she couldn't save herself, but she had a chance to save Shadow. She gripped the lever and started pulling.

"Release the lever and put your hands in the air NOW!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Shadow shouted through the glass dome. Maria didn't listen and finally pulled the lever down.

"POD LAUNCH IN 90 SECONDS."

BANG

The sound of the gun went off and Maria fell to the floor with a bullet hole in her back. Shadow's eyes widened in shock. He looked at the leader with the gun in his hand and it was smoking. He became furious and upset.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Shadow shouted as he tried to kick the dome opened.

"Stop the countdown, NOW!" the leader ordered. The soldiers then started working shutting down the machine, but nothing was working.

"Shadow..." Maria said in a weak voice. Shadow looked down at Maria, who was losing blood from her wound and smiled weakly at Shadow.

"Maria..."

"Shadow...please, promise me this...before you go." Shadow nodded as a lone tear came out of his eye.

"POD LAUNCH IN 65 SECONDS."

"Please...give the people on the planet...a chance to be happy...and become friends with them."

"How can I after what these bastards did to you?" Shadow growled at the soldiers who were still working on shutting the machine down.

"Because...everyone deserves a chance...and not all people are evil...many have a good heart." A single tear left her eye as she still looked at Shadow. "And...as long as you have the...pendant I gave you...I'll always be there for you."

"POD LAUNCH IN 20 SECONDS."

"SHUT IT DOWN NOW!"

"We're trying sir!"

"WELL, TRY HARDER!"

"Please Shadow...give the humans..a chance and...become friends with them." Another stray tear left his eye, but gave her a soft nod. Maria smiled.

"POD LAUNCH IN 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4..."

"I love you Shadow, and I always will."

"3..."

Sayonara..."

"2..."

"Shadow..."

"1..."

"The Hedgehog..." With her final breath, Maria was no more.

"0. POD LAUNCH ENGAGED."

The pod shot out of the ARK and hurled toward the planet.

"MARIAAAAAAAAA!" Shadow shouted as he hurled toward the planet.

50 years later...

50 years have passed since that day Shadow lost Maria, but he still kept the pendant she gave him. Shadow was now working with G.U.N., the same group that killed Maria. Shadow was helping the humans and his former friends fight off against Black doom. Shadow has collected all seven Chaos emeralds, and Black doom wants them.

"Hand over the chaos emeralds Shadow, and let the day of reckoning begin." Black doom said holding his hand out.

"Never. I refuse to let you destroy this planet." Shadow said. He harnessed the emeralds power and activated his most deadly attack. Sonic however wasn't liking it.

"SHADOW DON'T!"

"CHAOS...BLAST!" A ball of energy exploded and engulfed part of the city. After the light died down, Black doom was on the ground, and Shadow was panting a little. Sonic walked up to him and was really mad.

"How could you do something like that!?" Sonic shouted at him.

"I had no other choice Sonic! Either I did it or the entire planet be destroyed by Black doom! There always comes a time where a little sacrifice is made!" Shadow shouted back.

"You're no better than he is Shadow. You're supposed to protect the city and us as well. Maybe it would have been best if you never been created." Ooooooh, snap. That's gotta hurt. Black doom took this opportunity and lunged at Shadow, grabbing on to him.

"Let me go!" Shadow shouted.

"If you all never want Shadow to ever exist, I can be more than happy to transfer him, me and my army to another world." Black doom said.

"Better there than here." Sonic said plainly.

"Sonic, don't let him do this!" Shadow shouted. Sonic only turned away.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Black Doom shouted as he, Shadow and the black army disappeared.

Sonic sighed and went to tell G.U.N and everyone else the black army is no more.

To be continued...

* * *

**Yeah I know the chapter isn't that long, but I promise for the next one, it will be longer. See you all later everypony.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

Location: Canterlot

Another beautiful day rose over the high school of Canterlot. In the gym, students around were creating and painting posters. Three young girls were close to finishing up their posters, until a teenager girl took a paintbrush from a paint can.

"Want some help?" She asked.

"No thanks, we're good." One of them answered.

"Oh, okay." She handed the paintbrush back to them.

The teenager girl was named Sunset Shimmer. She wore a black leather jacket, an orange skirt, and had red and yellow hair, and cyan eyes. A couple days ago, she almost went through with her plan to taking over another dimension known as Equestria, But thanks to Twilight and her friends, they were able to stop her. Sunset wanted more now was to make better friends and let go of the past.

"Sunset Shimmer!" She looked across and saw her friends Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. "Over here!"

Sunset smiled, knowing she has new friends, however many of the students around her don't really see her as someone they want to be friends with. Sunset walked her to her friends while the students were glaring at her and whispering among one another.

"I never thought the whole school would be here." Sunset said.

"Quite the eye-catching advertisement if I do say so myself." Rarity said while she and Pinkie were holding up a poster the group made.

"And it smells like cake." Pinkie said.

"It does?" Fluttershy asked. Pinkie grabbed the poster and shoved it in front of her face. When she pulled it back, cake frosting got stuck to her nose.

"Uh, Fluttershy? You've got a little somethin', uh..." Applejack said. Fluttershy wiped her cheek and saw a little frosting on it.

"Did I get it?" She asked.

Applejack chuckled. "Not exactly." Sunset pulled out a hankerchief and wiped the rest of the frosting off. As she finished, Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna walked in.

"Good afternoon students. I just want to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first Canterlot High school musical showcase." Celestia announced. All the students cheered.

"This is a great opportunity to raise money for our after-school programs here at CHS, so keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events here at CHS since the fall Formal."

All the students shot glares at Sunst for what she did and when Celestia mentioned the formal. Sunset blushed in embarrassment and balled up, covering her face.

* * *

On the outskirts of town, Shadow started to wake up after his little trip from Chaos control.

"Ugh, wha...where am I?"Shadow asked. He then felt something wasn't right. He looked at his hands and saw he was wearing black gloves. His hands looked more human. Shadow immediately ran for a pond to see his reflection. He yelped and took a step back when he saw himself. He walked forward again to see his reflection.

Shadow still had his crimson eyes and black hair with red streaks. He wore a black T-shirt with a thin, black jacket wearing a dog tag with his symbol. He had black, fingerless gloves on, along with black pants with a silver spike on the left knee. He was still wearing his old hover shoes.

"What happened to me?" Shadow asked looking at his reflection for a while. He couldn't believe he actually got turned into a human. He did over here Black Doom saying that he-Wait Black Doom!

Shadow looked around for any signs of Black Doom, but no trace. He and him probably got separated when the two along with his army from Chaos control. Shadow also couldn't believe that Sonic and the others allowed Doom to take him away from his home.

"How can they do this to me? After everything I did for all of them?" Shadow growled in anger, but also a hint of sadness. Shadow calmed down a little and lifted the pendant from his neck. He opened it and revealed a picture of Maria.

"Maria...I don't know what to do anymore. I failed." Suddenly, a snap of a twig caused him to turn around. What emerged from the bushes was one of the black army creatures. As soon as it spot Shadow, it pulled our some kind of alien pistol and aimed it at Shadow. Shadow wasn't going to take any chances. The black soldier fired, but Shadow dodged. He lunged forward and let out a powerful punch he could bring out. The soldier stumbled back, but didn't take a lot of damage. Shadow took a few steps back and held his hand in pain.

_"Dammit, my new body must have lowered my power."_ Shadow thought. Even so, he still had the will to fight. The black soldier lunged forward and punched shadow, causing him to fly into a tree. It aimed it's weapon and Shadow and Fired. The blast made contact with him and burned away a bit of his jacket and burned his skin. Shadow screamed in pain. Shadow collapsed to the ground, hurt and exhausted. He felt a sudden urge of anger and energy flowing through him. Shadow took this opportunity to finish this.

"CHAOS...BLAST!" Shadow unleashed his most deadly attack, but his chaos blast was smaller than usual, however it was still enough to damage the black soldier. It fell to the ground and dropped its weapon. Using whatever strength he had left, Shadow lunged forward and grabbed the weapon. It only had enough energy for one more shot. Shadow aimed carefully and fired at the head. The soldiers head exploded and the remaining body fell to the ground. Shadow dropped the weapon and began panting heavily. He gently placed his hand over the wound, but ended up screaming in pain. His new human body made him feel new extreme levels of pain he never felt before in all his life. He then saw a familiar glow coming from one of his pockets.

He grabbed whatever it was that was glowing and his eyes widened. It was the green chaos emerald. Shadow used the emeralds power to recover his injuries, but only did little effect. Some of his wounds and bruises were healed, but the burn mark on his side chest was still giving him sever pain. Shadow knew he needed help. He didn't want it, but due to him transforming into a human and with the pain he's going through, Shadow pushed aside his lone wolf side and limped toward a town that was close by.

As he did, a flash memory of maria came into mind. "Please Shadow...Give them a chance...to be happy...and become friends with them."

A stray tear left his eye as continued on to the town. "I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer and the others were outside of Canterlot near a statue that was also the portal to Equestria.

"I can't believe they got to Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna." Fluttershy said as a lady bug landed on her finger.

"They got to everybody." Rainbow said as she kicked her soccerball.

"Not everybody." Pinkie said looking at her friends. A couple hours ago, three new students came to Canterlot High and somehow put the principles and everyone under some kind of spell and now the musicale band has become battle of the bands.

"Pinkie Pies right, we were there when the Dazzlings were singing, and we weren't effected. It like we were protected somehow." Applejack said.

"Then let's take them down, it's not like we have tangled with dark magic before and totally kicked it sorry butt." She stopped when she remembered it was Sunset that was the dark Magic. "Uuuh, no offense."

"No offense, again." Sunset said.

"But that was then Twilight was here. There is some kind of magic inside us, but it probably comes out when we play music." Fluttershy said. The lady bug on her finger then took off. "I sure don't know how to use to whoop anybody's butt."

"Girls Look!" Pinkie shouted. The girls looked over in the direction where Pinkie is pointing. What they saw what really surprise them. A teenager boy with black hair and red streaks and was wearing a black leather jacket was limping towards them. Sunset felt a small blush forming on her face.

_"He's cute."_ Sunset thought. The boy grunted and shook her out of her trance.

"Help...me." The boy collapsed to the ground. The girls gasped and ran to him. Rainbow flipped him over and the girls gasped at his burn on the side of his chest.

"Oh my goodness." Rarity said covering her mouth.

"We have to get him help now." Applejack said. Rainbow took one side while Sunset took the other. They all ran into the school and brought him to the nurses office.

"Nurse Redheart, this one need help urgently!" Rainbow shouted. She gasped when she the teenager boy in serious injuries.

"Oh my, what happened to him?" She asked.

"We don't know, he collapsed when we saw him." Sunset said.

Nurse Redheart nodded. "I'll do what ever I can to help him." The group nodded and they left; allowing her to take care of the boys injuries. They all sat outside for the moment to wait for the news.

"Who was he?" Rarity asked.

"Not sure, I've never seen anyone like him before." Applejack said.

"Maybe he's new around here." Fluttershy said.

"Oh boy, I get to throw him a welcome party!" Pinkie shouted in happiness.

"Shimmer down sugarcube, we need to know who he is, and where he came from." Applejack said.

"Don't you think we're getting off topic here? We still need to came up with a suggestion to get a message to Twilight." Rarity said.

"Like that's gonna happen, the portal to her world is closed." Rainbow said. Then Sunset had an idea.

"I think I know a way to get a message to Princess Twilight." She ran to her old locker and opened it. She went through her stuff until she pulled out a book.

"When I was Princess Celestias Student back in Equestria, she gave me this." She said wiping some dust off of it. "Even after I abandoned my studies, I held on to it. Deep down I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still a way to reach out to her." Sje flipped the pages until she got to an empty page. "Maybe it still works."

"It's a book Darling. What do you mean it 'Still works'?" Rarity asked. Not helping Rarity.

"It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in a book back in Princess Celestia library." Sunset explained. "I get a message to her, and she can get a message to Princess Twilight."

"So what are you waiting for, get to writing." Rainbow said holding a pen for her. She took the pen and stared for a moment.

"It's been a long time since i written these words." Sunset said as she started writing.

_"Dear Princess Celestia..."_

* * *

Back in the infirmary room, Shadow began to wake up after he passed out. He slowly opened his eyes and began to look around a little. He was on a bed with a sheet over him. He looked down st his wound and saw it was covered in bandages. He gently touched it, and felt a sting of pain. It didn't hurt as much as it did from before, but it still hurt like hell. He then realized he was wearing some kind of hospital gown. He looked to the left and saw his clothing hanging. He saw the same glow coming from his pocket. He sighed in relief that whoever helped him didn't see the chaos emerald. He tried to get up, but the pain immediately stopped him.

Shadow nearly shouted in pain. The curtains opened and a nurse saw him.

"Oh dear, please don't move. You still haven't made a full recover. Just lie down and rest." She said as she gently applied pressure to his chest, making him lie back down. Normally Shadow would swat her hands away and leave, but for some reason, he couldn't. He sighed again and laid back on the bed.

"How long was I out for?" He asked.

"Around a half an hour, you would have been a lot worse if those girls that brought you in." She said. Shadow remembered six girls ran up to him before he passed out. He was actually a little grateful that they helped him.

"Where are the girls now?" Shadow asked.

"They're outside. If you want to meet them, that will have to wait for a bit. I still need to check your health and status." She took out a picture of his wound and examined it.

"Hmmm, it seems the wound you have is a third degree burn. It looked very bad when me and the other nurses were handling it. However, we got most of the pain down. We put a special ointment on the burn in the bandages. It should take around three days for it heal." She explained.

Shadow grinned a little. "Thank you." Shadow has not seen this much kindness to him before, and he was actually grateful to it.

"Not a problem dear. Also, I've never seen a student like you before. Are yo new here?"

"I guess you can say that." Shadow said.

"Well, let me say welcome to Canterlot High. Oh, where are my manners. My name is Nurse Redheart, the nurse of this school." She greeted.

"If this is a school, then why am I in a room that looks like I'm in a hospital?" Shadow asked.

"This is the emergency room. This is where me and the other nurses handle serious wounds from students. By the way, what's your name dear?" Redheart asked.

Shadow remained silent for a moment before he spoke. He let out another small grin. "Shadow."

To be continued...

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to write this with a little spare time. Thank you all for reading. Please comment, follow and like if you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is when Shadow meets the girls and Twilight. See you all later everypony and Merry Christmas and a happy new year! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: NOT AN APRIL FOOLS PRANK!

**Before we begin..NO! This is not an April Fools Prank. I don't EVER do that here on Fanfiction. It brings me anger and stuff whenever you expect a chapter for an awesome story, and then it is crushed when you fins out it's an April Fools prank. Anyway, I don't ever do that. Thank you al for your understanding, and please enjoy the third Chapter of Shadow the hedgehog: Rainbow Rocks.**

**Chapter 3: Greetings and answers**

_"Sincerely, Sunset Shimmer."_ Sunset finished up the page to get the message to Princess Celestia to Princess Twilight.

"You sure that could get a message to Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"It's our best shot." Sunset said.

They were all about to walk outside and wait next to the portal, but then a nurse called out to them.

"Excuse me, are you six the ones that brought that injured boy in?" She asked them.

"Yes, is he doing okay?" Sunset asked.

"He's gonna be fine. He'll be in the emergency room for a couple more minutes." She explained.

They all sighed in relief.

"Would it be okay if we see him?" Sunset asked.

The nurse nodded. "Of course. Please follow me." The girls went through the nurses room and entered the emergency room.

* * *

Shadow was finishing up his soup nurse Redheart gave him. He was making a good recover, but his burn was still irritating him. He was wondering if he can ever get home. If he can get the remaining chaos emeralds, he might have a chance, but thinks that Sonic and the others might not give him a warm welcome. Shadow heard the curtains open and he saw six girls. One looking old western, one pink, another with cream skin and yellow hair, the other with cyan skin and rainbow hair, the other with white skin and curly purple hair. The last girl caught Shadow's eye. She had red and yellow hair with cyan eyes. Needless to say, Shadow had to admit, she did look pretty cute.

"Glad to see you awake darling. How are you feeling?" The white one asked.

"Fine. I've been through a lot worse." Shadow said.

"Gotta say, for one that has been brought down, you defiantly know how to get back up. I'm impressed." The rainbow haired one said.

Shadow couldn't help but grin. "It'll take more than a small burn to bring me down." Even so, the burn still hurt like hell to him, due to his human form.

"You got guts. I like it. Names Rainbow Dash by the way." She greeted, which he nodded.

"My names Rarity darling." Rarity greeted.

"I'm...F-Fluttershy." The girl said, but Shadow couldn't hear her because she whispered her name.

"Her names Fluttershy. Don't worry, she's just nervous around new people. I'm Applejack by the way." Applejack greeted.

The pink haired girl immediately zipped up in front of Shadow's face.

"Hi my names Pinkie Pie. Do you like parties? I like parties, because I want to throw you a welcome party! I always throw welcome parties to new students in Canterlot high. I also-whoa!"

"Calm down sugarcube." Applejack said bringing the hyper girl back. "Sorry bout that. She's always like this. You'll get used to it."

Shadow blinked a few times, trying to process what just happened. The other kind of girl who was just as crazy as she is was Amy, except she gets crazy when she's angry. Hey, that rhymed. Ahem anyway, Shadow looked at the last girl.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, my name is Sunset Shimmer." She said blushing a little. Shadow gave her a soft nod and small grin, which made her blush more.

"So tough guy, what's your name?" Rainbow asked.

"Shadow." He greeted.

"Sweet name. It actually suits you really well." Rainbow said. Shadow grinned once more.

"So you knew around here Shadow?" Applejack asked.

"Something like that." Shadow said.

"I knew, I knew it! I can't wait to throw you a great welcome party!" Pinkie chirped.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Pinkie throws a party to new students who are new to Canterlot High." Sunset explained.

"I get it."

"Rarity, what in tarnation are you doing?" Applejack asked.

Shadow looked to his right and saw Rarity checking out his clothing.

"Oh, my apologies darling. When I saw these clothes, and I wanted to get a better look at them, and I must say, you really have a good taste with fashion. It really suites you well." Rarity said.

"Ummm...thanks?" Shadow said.

"Not a problem darling. Also, I hope you don't mind if I work on fixing your shirt? It looks dreadful with this nasty burnt hole." Rarity said.

"Sigh, I guess it's fine. as long as you can get it back to me when it's done." Shadow said.

"No problem darling, I'll give it back to you as soon as it's done." Rarity said smiling. She moved his jacket to get his shirt.

Shadow saw the emerald glowing again. He wanted to get up and keep her away from his jacket, but was to weak to do so, luckily, she didn't see the emerald or the glow.

"You okay sugarcube?" Applejack asked Shadow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

She looked into his eyes for the moment, but then shrugged it off.

"If you say so."

"Alright everyone," Redheart called out to the teens. "I need you all to leave so I can give him his release."

The girls nodded and left, but not before Sunset told him something, "If you want to join us when you're out, we'll be waiting outside of the school near a statue."

Shadow nodded and Sunset left. Nurse Redheart pulled out a clipboard, "Well, it seems you're making a very nice recovery dear. Just be sure you don't over do yourself and try to let your burn heal."

"I will. Thank you again Redheart."

"It's no problem at all dear. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." Redheart said smiling.

Shadow nodded and slowly got up from the bed, not wanting to hurt himself. Redheart left him so he can change into his clothing again. After her got his clothing on, he walked out of the room and walked down the halls of the school. When he did, Shadow felt the presence of some kind of energy through the school, _"What kind of energy is this? It's like it's..."_ Shadow couldn't make out what the energy is doing. He then saw two groups arguing with one another about their band being better.

"Your team doesn't stand a chance!"

"We'll win the competition! Not you losers!"

Shadow then saw their eyes change from their original colors to green, _"What is this?"_ He thought. Whatever the reason, he knows this is a bad sign.

"Well well well, lookie what we have here girls." Said a female voice.

Shadow turned around and was face to face with three girls, one with puffy orange hair, another with purple hair and one with blue hair.

"Who are you three suppose to be?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, forgive us for our rude entrance. My name is Adagio Dazzle." The orange haired one said, "And these are my girls, Sonata Dusk," Pointing to the blue haired one, "And Aria Blaze." Pointing to the purple haired girl.

Shadow's gut was telling him these girls were bad news. He played it cool, but kept his guard up, "And who might you be?" Adagio asked.

"Names Shadow." Shadow greeted putting his hands in his pockets.

The three started to circle him, "Shadow...Interesting name. Are you new here?" Adagio asked.

"You can say that." Shadow said getting a little defensive.

"I must say, you look really cute, especially with your black hair, and red eyes." Sonata Dusk said.

"Hmph." Shadow responded crossing his arms.

Adagio smirked evilly, "I like your attitude Shadow. You can probably be some of use to us."

"I take orders from nobody. I do as I decide." Shadow said not liking where this is going.

The three stopped in their tracks, "Well, maybe we can help change that." Adagio said.

The three started to sing in a sweet high pitched voice. The red gems on their necks glowed and spilled green energy. The green mist surrounded Shadow and worked its way up to him. Shadow felt its energy beginning to give him some side effect he couldn't shake off, however, with him being connected to the chaos force, it kept him from being affected by the gas.

_"What the hell are they trying to do to me?"_ Shadow thought as the three continued singing in their high pitched voices.

Finally, their pitch died down, along with the green mist, "Now, I want you to be part of our team and help us rule this world." Adagio said.

Shadow remained silent for a second, until he spoke, "Like I said, I do as I decide."

The three stepped back in utter shock, _"How can this be? No one has never been able to withstand our magic."_ Adagio thought.

"I don't know what that was all about, but I'm keeping my eyes on you three." Shadow growled while walking away, _"I don't know what those three were trying to do to me, but what I do know is that those three are bad news."_ Shadow thought.

The Dazzlings were still shocked that Shadow was able to withstand their magic and not fall victim to their will.

"Adagio, how was he able to withstand our magic? Everyone was affected by our magic, but this newbie wasn't affected at all." Sonata Dusk said shocked.

"You're right. If he was able not to be affected by our magic, then this newbie isn't a normal human." Adagio then smirked again, "We'll just have to keep our eyes on him _very_ closely."

* * *

Shadow couldn't shake off what those three were trying to do to him, but he knows they wanted him for world domination or something. Shadow made to the double doors and opened them. He looked and saw five of the six giving a hug to another girl. She had lavender skin, dark purple hair with a hot pink streak in the center, lavender eyes, wore a light blue button up shirt and wore a dark purple skirt with star dust on it. Beside her was a small light purple dog with green dragon-like eyes and had small patches of green fur in some of his places. Sunset looked up and saw Shadow.

"Hey, you're here!" She said. The girls stopped hugging the lavender girl and smiled at him. Shadow walked down the stairs, still a little irritated.

"You okay?" Sunset asked.

"Fine." Shadow replied.

He looked up and saw the Lavender girl walking up to him. She smiled and held her hand out, "Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle. It's nice to meet you."

Shadow looked at her hand for a second, until he grinned a little and shook it, "Names Shadow."

"That's a fitting name." Twilight commented while smiling.

Shadow looked down and saw the purple dog, looking at him with curiosity. He knew this dog wasn't normal. He can tell by the way he was acting, the eyes and the color of his fur.

"Oh, this is Spike, my dog." Twilight said.

The little pup barked in greeting.

Shadow simply nodded to it, making it nod back. THAT caught Shadow off, "Did your dog just nod to me?" He asked in a surprised tone.

Twilight eyes widened and the little pup yelped and hid behind Twilight's legs.

Shadow was now getting suspicious of her, knowing that she's hiding something. He narrowed his eyes at her and leaned a little bit into her, making her nervous, "What are you hiding...Twilight Sparkle?"

Knowing that there was no way to get out of the situation, Twilight sighed, "You see...I'm from another world called Equestria."

THAT also caught him off guard, making him look at her in surprise.

_"She's from another world like me...but the question is..what is she doing here?" _Shadow thought.

"So Twi, you got Sunsets message correct?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight nodded, "I did, and I know what we're up against. I'll let you all in on what's going on."

"Does this involve three girls with crazy hair, wear red jeweled necklaces and sing?" Shadow asked.

Twilight's eyes widened, "Yeah, but how did you..."

"I ran into them a while ago. They were singing and some kind of mind control, spastic energy was leaking from their necklaces, and surrounded me." Shadow explained.

"What!? How are you not under their control?" Twilight asked shocked.

Knowing Shadow cannot counter any good lie to get out of the question, he knew he had to them, "*Sigh*, I guess you all deserve to know the truth, especially to you all.." Shadow looked at the girls and Sunset, "Since you were the ones who saved my life."

"So, what is it?" Rainbow asked.

Shadow opened his mouth, but quickly closed it, "I believe it's best we all talk somewhere privately. I don't want anyone else to get involved with this."

They all nodded in understanding.

"I believe Sugarcube corner would be the good place to talk." Rainbow suggested.

With that they all walked off to the shop. While that, Sunset repeatedly kept looking at Shadow, who was in thought. Every time she would look at him, a blush would form on her face, and she felt her stomach feel a little funny, _"Why do I feel like this? I never felt like this before, not even when I was using Flash to get what I want. What is it I'm feeling? Hmm...maybe I should talk to rarity about this later on."_

Meanwhile Shadow was in his thoughts, _"Whoever these three girls are, are bad news. I need to stop them at any cost. Not only that.." _Shadow looked up at the girls,,and then traced his eyes over to Sunset, _"Since they'll know everything about me, I need to keep them all safe from harms way." _He clutched the necklace around his neck, _"That's a promise I'll always hold on to..and always for you...Maria."_

* * *

**(Location: Unknown)**

"So, this is where the Chaos Emeralds brought me, and Shadow." Black Doom said viewing the new dimension with his Doom eye, "This world is perfect, but I still need Shadow's help."

Suddenly, his Doom eye caught the sight of three girls, "What have we here?" Using the Dooms eye, and to his surprise, he felt some kind of evil Energy coming from them.

"Interesting, these three hold some kind of energy I've never felt before." He continued to look at the three, until something popped into his head, making him chuckle evilly, "Hmhmhmhm, I believe these three can be some of use to me."

* * *

**That's a wrap for Chapter 3. I want to apologize to you all that you all have to wait 3 months for this chapter. I had other stories to work on. I'll try to put more work into this story. Maybe. Also, I'm not an ass when it comes to April fool pranks, even on fanfiction. Thank you all, and see you later in the next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shadow Vs. The Black Oak: Round 1**

* * *

Shadow, Twilight and the others were at Sugarcube corner talking. Shadow decided to put what he wanted to tell the girls on hold since they started talking to each other.

"Oh, I do hate that you've had to return in a time of crisis. We have so much catching up to do," Rarity started.

"For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just asking about you," Applejack added.

"Flash Sentry was asking about me?" Twilight blushed while playing with her hair. She then looked around and saw her friends were giving her a knowing smile. She cleared her throat and tried to compose herself. "Ahem. Isn't that nice?"

Shadow just rolled his eyes and laid back on the wall next to the girls.

"Perhaps you could give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world," Rarity said sipping her coffee.

"_What could be special about her world?"_ Shadow thought listening.

"She's got an official title now," Spike said sitting in Fluttershy's lap. He imitated a trumpet fanfare and said, "The princess of friendship!"

"_The Princess of Friendship? What kind of title is that?"_ Shadow thought unimpressed.

"Wow! That's really impressive. Guess you really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil." Sunset Shimmer said.

"_Princess Celestia? This world of hers sounds like a little girls book."_ Shadow thought.

"She's even got her own castle." Spike bragged.

"A castle?! You have your own castle!" Rarity yelled getting in Twilight's face and grabbing on to her. She quickly caught herself as her friend stared at her before taking out a handkerchief to clean some of the drink of Twilight's shirt she made spill. "Ooh, lovely."

"_Give me a break."_ Shadow thought grumbling.

"What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria?" Twilight asked.

"_Equestria? By god, my head hurts from this."_ Shadow thought rubbing his head.

"Yeah. So that isn't exactly the only strange thing that's happened since you left," Rainbow said. She pulled out her phone from her backpack and showed Twilight a video of her playing her guitar while gaining pony ears, a pony tail, and wings. "Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play."

That caught Shadow a little bit, but not by a lot. _"Interesting. They possess some kind of energy."_

Twilight thought for a moment and said, "My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of it's magic must have remind here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer. When she turned into that terrifying winged monster" Twilight realise what she just said and turned to Sunset Shimmer. "No offence."

"None taken." Sunset Shimmer said sadly before give a small laugh and smile. "I'm used to it."

THAT caught Shadow's attention immediately. _"Winged monster? Did...did she went through a troubled past...like me?"_

"They'll never know what hit them!" Rainbow Dash yelled excitedly before show off some karate moves.

Applejack caught one of her punches and smiled, "We got nothing to worry about now that Twilight's back."

"Oh. I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about." Fluttershy said looking down before smiling. "But It won't be the sirens!"

"The sooner we do this, the better," Twilight agreed to her friends.

"By the way, Shadow didn't even explain about himself just yet." Rainbow added looking at the black teenager.

All eyes fell on Shadow.

"You were going to explain about who you are right?" Rainbow asked.

Shadow knew it was time to tell him about who he really is.

"*Sigh* alright. To start this off, I'm-"

_CRASH_

The front of the shop was torn off and one of the black arm creatures stood in front of the entrance.

It was massive, larger than the Black warriors, and it was holding a glowing purple sword. There was no mistaken by Shadow, it was a Black Oak.

"What in the name of Celestia is that thing!?" Twilight shouted.

"It's a Black Oak!" Shadow shouted.

"You know this thing!?" Rainbow asked.

"Afraid I do." He answered.

The Black alien scanned the restaurant, until its eyes fell on Shadow. It roared and tried to break into the restaurant.

"The entrance isn't gonna hold for much longer!" Sunset shouted.

Shadow growled and stood in front of the beast ready for battle.

"Shadow what are ya doing!?" Applejack asked.

"Get everyone to safety, I'll handle this piece of shit." He answered with his fists clenched.

"WHAT!?" The girls asked in unison.

Before any of them could try to stop him, Shadow lunged forward and tackled the Black Oak. They both collided with a nearby tree and smoke was everywhere.

Shadow jumped out of the smoke and looked back. He saw the smoke clear and saw the Alien unharmed by the collision. Having enough, Shadow got into his battle stance. Before he could attack, police cars swarmed the beast and officers started shooting the creature.

Shadow knew from experience the Black arms can be killed with weapons, but it'll burn a lot of their ammo.

"Kid, get outta here! Me and the officers will handle this!" An officer said pushing Shadow away.

"You don't even know what you're all up against! I only know how to stop it!" Shadow shouted back.

"I said get go-"

He was cut off when a flying police officer collided with him and crashed into a wall.

Shadow looked and saw the Black Oak not even fazed by the bullets.

"_The world's weapons must be using old gears and material."_ Shadow thought.

The Beast smashed a police car and everything went flying.

A crate full of weapons landed next to Shadow and he was surprised. Without waiting, he quickly opened the box and looked at what he had.

In the crate was an AK-47, an RG-6 grenade launcher, and a Kel-Tec KSG. Each weapon had three magazines, and had three grenades.

A smirk grew on Shadow's face. _"Go time."_

He grabbed each weapon and placed them on different parts of his body. He placed the the grenade launcher and assault rifle on his back and the shotgun in his hands. The grenades were on a belt he was wearing.

He aimed the shotgun at the Alien and fired. The shot made contact and the Black Oak turned and saw Shadow pumping the shotgun readying the next shot.

"Come and get me you piece of shit." Shadow growled.

The Alien roared and charged at Shadow. It rose its sword up and swung it.

Shadow threw his body back, dodging the attack. He pulled up the shotgun and fired numerous times at the head. The last shot hit directly at the eyes and the beast roared in pain and stumbled back.

Shadow threw the shotgun aside and pulled out the AK-47 and fired at close range. The bullets made contact with the feet and face, causing more pain to the monster.

The girls looked at Shadow with shock and awe that he was standing up to an unknown creature to them and the fact he's using weapons at such a young age.

"What is he?" Twilight asked in shock.

After using the last of the mags for the rifle, Shadow threw the gun away and pulled out two grenades and pulled both of the pins off and threw them, causing two massive explosions. He threw the last grenade and pulled out the grenade launcher and shot ever grenade it had, causing more explosions.

After the last grenade went off, all there was, was silence.

Shadow sighed and threw the launcher aside, believing the Black Oak is dead. However, when he turned his back, a shadowy figure emerged from the smoke and rose it's arm up.

"SHADOW LOOKOUT!" Sunset shouted.

Shadow turned but was too late to react. The arm came down on him hard and he flew into a building.

"SHADOW!" The girls screamed.

They all looked back and gasped.

The Black Oak emerged, unscratched from the attacks.

"What the heck!? Those grenades and explosions should have killed it!" Rainbow shouted.

The Black Oak growled and walked toward the girls, with its sword still in hand.

Twilight and the others huddled closely, waiting for their end to come.

"Shadow…" Sunset muttered.

The Black soldier stopped and slowly raised it to kill the girls.

"SHADOW HELP US!" Sunset screamed.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The girls and the Black Oak turned to the source of the explosion and the girls gasped.

Shadow stood there, with red aura around his body. His clothing was now red, along with his hair, the red streaks were now pure white, and his pupils were now gone, only leaving blank white eyes.

"Shadow?" Sunset muttered in shock.

"**Grrrr! Death to all who oppose me!"** Shadow growled.

Shadow was back, and he's ready for round 2.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**I'm not dead everyone! I've been working on other stories, and have a life outside of my computer. Be patient and I'll try to get more chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Shadow vs. The Black Oak. Round 2**

* * *

The girls looked at Shadow at awe and shock. Never in their life they've seen something like this.

The Black Oak roared at Shadow and charged. It rose it's sword up and went for a slash attack.

However, Shadow vanished in the blink of an eye before the attack could land a direct hit.

"What the heck!?" Rainbow shouted in shock.

"Where did he go?" Rarity asked.

"Look! Up there!" Twilight shouted.

The girls looked up and saw Shadow standing on the flag pole, with his arms crossed and with a very pissed off face.

"How did he get up there?" Pinkie asked.

Before one of them could give an answer, the black creature roared again and punched the pole, causing it to fall.

Shadow however vanished again and appeared in front of the girls, facing the beast.

everything the girls were seeing were leaving them speechless.

"What is he?" Twilight asked.

Shadow roared and lunged forward towards the Black Oak. He pulled his fist back and threw it out, landing a powerful punch to the gut, making the two ton monster fly back and crash into a building.

Shadow picked up the sword and broke it into two pieces.

The black oak rose up and roared, while purple blood oozed from its mouth.

**"You're going straight to hell."** Shadow growled.

The beast roared again and charged. The beast threw a smash punch, hoping to crush Shadow, but he caught the punch and held it to keep himself from being crushed. Shadow wasn't going down without a fight.

Shadow grabbed its hand and threw it over his head and into the ground.

The girls were amazed by his sheer power and abilities. Never in their lives they witnessed something like this.

"How's he doing all of this?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, but whatever he is, he's incredible." Twilight stated.

The black oak rose up again and growled at Shadow.

Shadow's Chaos energy was slowly draining. He was toying with the beast for long enough and decided to finish this. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the green chaos emerald.

The sight of the emerald caught the girl's attention immediately.

"Where did he get that gem?" Sunset asked.

"Check out the size of it." Applejack added with wide eyes.

"Oh my." Fluttershy muttered.

Shadow focused within the gems power and it glowed brightly.

**"CHAOS…"** He pulled his arm back, as the emerald charged up power.

The black oak roared in anger and charged at Shadow once again.

**"CONTROL!"** Shadow shouted and the emerald glowed at its brightest.

The beast then stopped in it's tracks, like he was frozen.

"What the!?" The girls gasped, seeing what just happened.

Shadow lunged forward and slashed through the beats several times until he landed near the girls. With a snap of his fingers, explosions went off, and the creature roared in pain.

The black oak was bleeding out badly and didn't have any power to fight back.

Shadow appeared and landed on its stomach. He then pulled out another chaos emerald, which was red. When he crashed into the building, he found the emerald in the rubble. When made contact with him, he gained a power boost. The emeralds in his hands glowed brightly, as his red aura deepened,and his hair started flowing.

**"CHAOS…"** Shadow glowed brightly and was covering him up along with the Black oak.

**"BLAST!"** With the force of a bomb, Shadow exploded and the force of the blast expanded and covered the two up, while the sounds of the beasts screams were muffled by the blast.

The girls covered their eyes, with the light blinding them.

When the light faded, the eight opened their eyes and looked in shock. The roads were destroyed, and few buildings turned into rubble. The smoke cleared and Shadow was seen, unfazed, with his arms crossed and no sign of the Black oak.

"Hmph. Pathetic." He muttered.

He looked back at the girls, who had wide eyes and dropped mouths. Neither of them moved for a sec, until Rainbow broke the silence.

"That...was...AWESOME!" She shouted.

"How...who are you?" Twilight asked dumfounded.

Shadow closed his eyes. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form."

**(Dazzlings POV)**

At a distance, the Dazzlings witnessed the battle. Needless to say, the three were shocked that Shadow would posses such destructive power.

"Who is he?" Aria asked.

"I don't know." Adagio answered, but then a smirk formed. "But whoever he is, he can be very useful to us."

"Not to mention he's so hot." Sonata said.

"Can't argue with that Sonata."

"how can we get him to help us if our magic doesn't work on him?" Aria asked.

"I think I can help you three with that." A voice called out.

The three jumped by the voice and looked around.

"Where are you!?" Adagio asked. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish."

The three then saw a tentacle creature with a beading red eye in front of them.

"What are you?" Adagio asked.

"Forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Black Doom." He greeted.

"Is this what you look like?"

"No. This is my Doom Eye. I can see without the use of traveling. Come in handy."

"A little creepy though." Sonata muttered.

"How can you help us?" Adagio asked.

"I know much about Shadow. His power, his abilities, and his origin." Black Doom explained. "You three want power, want to rule this world, do you not?"

"Have you been spying on us!?" Aria asked angered.

"I have been keeping my eye on you three for a short time, but yes." Doom explained. "I know you three are from another world, since you posses magical energy."

"That's right." Adagio answered.

"I can help you gain more power than you can ever imagine. Even more than Shadow can."

"How do you know so much about Shadow?"

"I was the one who created him. He's my son." He answered.

WHAT!?" The three asked.

"Indeed. Now, would you like my help to gain Shadow as your ally, or not?"

Adagio pondered at the question for a while. She didn't know much about Black Doom, but this power and gaining Shadow as an ally can give them an edge.

Finally, she smirked. "We accept."

"Excellent. Follow my Doom eye to my hidden base and we'll talk more there." Doom said and his doom eye flying away.

"You think we can trust him Adagio?" Sonata asked.

"Of course not. Once we get what we want, we'll destroy him. Then, this world and all of Equestria will be ours." She said and laughed evilly.

* * *

**NOT DEAD! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Update on Ch 6

**Hey every pony. I'm really sorry that STH:RR hasn't been updated in a long time. If many of you who are following me and have faved me, I'm working on my main story project, Equestrians Humans Spirit, or EHS for short. I simply want to say, I want to thank you all for being so patient for the chapter. I don;t have it done yet, but I do have some of it complete. I'll give you guys a preview on what I have so far, and I"ll try to get the next chapter done, but no promises.**

**Also, one more thing before we start, some guests has been giving me a lot of negativity since I haven't been updating in a long time. I'm just gonna get this out of my system, if you all don't mind.**

**Listen to this assholes, I don't give a flying shit on what you all say. I work at my own pace and my own time. I also have a life outside of my laptop FYI. Either you can be patient like my followers and viewers, or you're gonna have to make me force to cancel this story. If any of you that are not patient with this story and allow me to work at my pace, I'll be sure to cancel STH:RR. I'm not kidding around. I'm literally at my patience to stop writing this story.**

**I really hope things go smoother for all of you. I really don;t want to cancel the story, but I will if I have to stop the negativity.**

**Anyway, here's the preview of the next chapter.:**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Explinations**

After a close call with the Black Oak, Shadow, along with the girls, left the area, before trouble could show up. Are witnessing on what Shadow can do, he knew from the moment, it was time for him to explain.

The group were returning to the school, while the girls were pondering him with questions.

"What was all that you just did Shadow?"

"Why, and how were you glowing?"

"What were those marvelous gems you have?"

"Are a superhero?"

"Calm down." Shadow started, silencing the girls. "To answer some of your questions, I will be glad to."

"What you all witnessed back there was one of my abilities and power. To know what kind of energy I was using, I was using Chaos energy."

"C-chaos energy?" Twilight asked a little scared.

"Yes. I am connected to the Chaos force. A never ending pool of unbelievable energy."

"Are you a some kind superhero?" Pinkie asked.

"Some ways I am, but no one ever appreciates for what I do for them." Shadow said.

"We appreciate for what you did for us. If you never came here, we would have been crushed." Sunset said.

"Wut was that stuff ya did back there? The teleporting, the time stop and the big explosion?" Applejack asked.

"Those were some of my known abilities. The teleporting and time stop are part of my known ability, Chaos Control. It allows me to warp and control time and space." Shadow explained.

"That's so awesome!" Rainbow squealed.

"What about those marvelous gems you have? I must have a closer look." Rarity beamed, with her eyes glittering.

Shadow sighed in defeat. "Very well." He dug into his pocket and pulled out the two Chaos Emeralds he has so far.

The girls were awestruck by they're amazing glow and they're glittering in the sun.

"Ooooooooo, pretty." Pinkie said in awe.

"I can so many dresses with those gorgeous gems." Rarity said reaching for one, but Shadow quickly drew them back.

"You shouldn't mess with these at all. They're very dangerous if handled the wrong way." Shadow explained.

"Why?" Sunset asked.

"These gems are called Chaos Emeralds, gems that hold untold, and unlimited power. No one knows about their origin or why they exist, but according to the ancestors of my home, they can transform people's thoughts into power, granting wishes." Shadow explained.

"So you can make any kind of wish and they would come true?" Rarity asked with her eyes sparkling to their fullest.

"…No."

The sparkle in her eyes were gone, and she pouted.

"They may not grant specific wishes to your desire, but they do hold incredible power. One simple emerald can allow people to unlock abilities or power machinery to their fullest extent. However, those who collect all seven, a miracle happens."

_"The Servers are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the Chaos."_

"Oh my…that was a nice poem you said." Fluttershy said.

"It's not a poem. It's a prayer. When all seven emeralds come together, and for the one who collects all seven, that user will gain ultimate power. That user will become…a god." Shadow finished.

The girls mouths dropped and their eyes widened. Seven emeralds hold that much velocity and power? Is that even possible?

Twilgiht never knew that such emeralds would allow the collector to gain such power. The powers…of a god. If she or even Celestia collect these emeralds, they would be the ultimate rulers of Equestria. Nopony can ever touch them at all.


End file.
